Swift's Journey
by Incinirmatt
Summary: Swift has hated humans, ever since she found out about trainer's she had hated them. Now, she intends to make trainers release pokemon once and for all.


**Author's note: New fic everybody. Hopefully I'll finish this one, I have it all planned out. This features some of my OCs and one OC from someone I RP with. Thanks again for letting me use her for the fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATHRINE, SHE IS AN OC MADE BY XxSuper DriverxX**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN Pokémon.**

"Give up, you can't do it."

"I can t-try..." Venus shrugged; it was fun watching Swift try to train herself to the very limit. The poor Furret would train nonstop if it meant she would become the strongest, right now she was trying to perfect a new move called Double Edge. Swift was sure she would need it to achieve her goal; become the strongest and defeat the Pokémon league champion! Venus listened as her fly trap seemed to grumble something, then burst out laughing. Swift glared at the Mawile, couldn't she train in peace! "Go away Venus! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, Venus shrugging as a response.

"Fine, not like I wanted to be here anyways, it's late, I'd rather be sleeping." Venus replied as Swift rolled her eyes and continued ramming the tree she was practicing on, the Furret was hurt but she wasn't about to give up. Again and again, she continued ramming that tree. Venus smirked before turning around and walking away, poor poor Swift...she was going to get herself killed one of these days for her intense training. It wouldn't do her any good but then again, Venus didn't care. If Swift died then Swift died, that was it. No more, no less. The fly trap grumbled something incoherent and Venus immediately burst into more laughter. "It'd be funny if she did." She exclaimed. The Mawile liked being the only one able to communicate with her fly trap; the others never knew what exactly it said. That was because the fly trap couldn't speak, it uses telepathy to talk to Venus since Venus and her fly trap are 2 minds in one being.

"Is she alright?" Came a voice in front of her, Venus smirking as she saw a Grovyle leaning against a tree and looking at her. An all too familiar Grovyle I might add.

"Just another hard day of training." Venus explained, her smirk never ceasing. "What's wrong Blade? Afraid that she's going to get herself caught?" She joked while the grass type just sighed.

"You should be grateful for what she's doing you know, Swift is the only Pokémon I've met who's willing to work so hard in hopes of accomplishing something that's impossible." Blade told her, the Mawile rolling her eyes at this. She didn't care, there was no way Swift would succeed therefore she was only a fool.

"That makes her stupid, not brave." She retorted.

"It makes her a hero." Venus rolled her eyes at this statement. There was a few seconds of silence before Blade continued. "If she fails, at least she'll inspire many other wild Pokémon to follow her lead." Blade explained, Venus giving a simple shrug.

"The only good human is a dead human, they all deserve to meet a horrible fate." Venus told him, smirking a little. "Then again, I give horrible fates to everyone, even Pokémon."

"It seems to me you're being a hypocrite." Blade told her.

"So I am. Look, all I'm saying is, even if by some miracle she DOES beat the champion it won't change a thing. The humans won't do what she says when she gives out the order, they're bastards like that." Venus exclaimed. Blade had to admit, she might be right. Just because Swift was able to do that doesn't mean the humans would actually release their Pokémon.

"That's why we're all going with her, to make sure that the humans do what Swift wants."

"Won't change a thing if we don't kill them all." Blade sighed, he and Venus both had different views on the matter. Blade agreed with Swift, he thought that the only way to get humans to release all their Pokémon and NEVER bother a wild Pokémon again was to beat these gym leaders and then the elite four before finally facing the champion. Venus, on the other hand, thought that the only way to solve this problem was to kill every single human. The other Pokémon that traveled with Swift all had their own way of dealing with this problem but none of them objected, they all came with Swift to support her.

"You remember the deal we all made, we're giving Swift's idea a chance first. Your idea is the most drastic and I along with many of the others aren't willing to go with it, therefore we try out your idea last." Blade reminded her, Venus growling in annoyance. She remembered the deal, the one they had made long ago. Venus had joined the group a month before that happened, though everyone was hesitant to let her in. You see, Venus is the most sadistic and evil Mawile in all of the land, she tortures and kill Pokémon and humans just for the fun of it or when she's pissed off. Everyone fears her since Venus is a really high level and has killed even the strongest of Pokémon. The only reason she was in the group is because she forced them to let her in. Venus was easily the strongest out of all of them, even Swift stood no chance against her though that was only because Venus was a steel type.

One month after Venus had forced them to let her join, the group decided it was time they did what started the group for; make humans release all their Pokémon and never touch a wild Pokémon again. Until then, the group had been gathering info on the humans and all of their technology which wild Pokémon didn't understand. Upon their Intel gathering, Swift had learned all about this thing called the Pokémon league and that you needed 8 badges if you wanted to enter and you get these badges from these things called gyms where a leader would come out and battle you. If you had won, they'd give you a badge. Everyone else was confused when Swift started telling everyone about this until she got to the Champion. The Champion was the most powerful trainer in the whole region! Naturally, that had excited Swift since the Furret had always dreamed of becoming the strongest there ever was. She concluded that if she could defeat the champion then all of the humans would do what she said.

This attracted a lot of interest, if she were to succeed, then no one would mess with her! Swift would be unstoppable. Venus knew better though, she knew that the humans wouldn't listen to Swift, partially because they couldn't understand Pokémon but mostly because the humans are corrupt creatures. However, the group had a majority vote for her idea and Swift was all too happy to start getting ready. Venus had kept quiet about everything that could go wrong; Swift was only 16 years old, she wouldn't understand the things that people would do to a strong Pokémon though most everyone else did. Swift and her twin sister, Gir, were the youngest of the group, being only teenagers when everyone else was an adult. Despite this, Swift had been one of the strongest and most active members to date.

Venus sighed, the only reason these guys weren't willing to go along with her idea was because they had "morals" or some shit like that. The point is; they didn't want to kill and that was an annoyance to Venus. They also didn't trust the Mawile due to her reputation. If she wanted to utilize this plan, she would need to take matters into her own hands…but where to begin? The Mawile didn't know, so she was just sticking with them until she had an idea. "Let's just get back to the group and tell everyone that Swift will probably get herself hurt from training too hard." She told the Grovyle.

"Alright then." Blade replied before the duo continued off, reaching a small clearing in the forest moments later. In this clearing was a ring of Pokémon who were gathered around a small campfire, one of them was a Kirlia named Allie. She was Blade's best friend of many years. Another was a Ninetales named Tails. She was probably the oldest member of the group, both in age and in how long she's been with the group. You see, Ninetales can live up to 1,000 years, Tails was already 276 years old so she was fairly young for her species. She hadn't founded the group though she had been in it for the longest time out of anyone who was still alive. Another member of the group was a Raichu called Ray. He had the most experience with humans and their technology, though he never told anyone how he obtained his knowledge. Lastly, there was a Furret who was talking to a Crobat. Both seemed to be very concerned about something, everyone knew what it was. They were concerned about Swift. The Furret was Swift's twin sister, Gir. The Crobat was their mother, Kathrine.

"Are you sure she's going to be ok Mom?"

"Swift is going to be fine sweetie."

"What if she hurts herself again?"

"It'll be alright, Swift can take care of herself." Gir didn't like the fact that Swift was overworking herself all so that she could get herself ready for the Champion. She was training too hard and the Furret didn't understand that she had limits. She had hurt herself while training multiple times yet the girl still persisted on doing this. Kathrine was worried too but she tried to hide it in order to comfort Gir. When they heard Blade and Venus sit down in the ring with everyone else, the two looked up at them. "How is she?" Kathrine asked.

"Overtraining herself again. She's bound to get hurt." Blade explained. Kathrine sighed, Swift was so stubborn!

"I'll go talk to her." Kathrine said to them.

"Can I come to?"

"No Gir, stay here." Gir didn't like being away from her mother, if she had to be away from her mother then she wanted Swift to be with her. She liked having the two around, they always made sure Gir was safe. "It'll only take a minute sweetie." Kathrine said, giving Gir a quick kiss on the head before flying off in Swift's direction. Gir smiled a bit, her mother was always looking after her.

"Gir, maybe you should get some rest. You look tired." Tails said, speaking up. Gir shook her head in response.

"I'm fine…" She told the Ninetales though in reality, Gir had been getting very little sleep. Swift would sometimes get up in the middle of the night to train even more and every time she did, Gir would get up to and watch her, making sure her sister didn't get hurt. Due to this, she got very little sleep and that practically drained her.

"No you're not Gir, go to sleep. It'll be alright." Tails reassured her, Gir shaking her head even more before looking down. Gir had been saddened ever since Swift hurt herself for the second time because of training too hard. She wasn't saddened the first time as Swift had reassured her by saying now she knows what her limit was. When she hurt herself the second time, it was evident that Swift was going to keep pushing the limit. Normally, Gir would be very playful and happy, bursting with energy but ever since Swift kept hurting herself, she hasn't been the same…

Kathrine flew through the forest looking for Swift. The Furret wasn't hard to find thankfully due to Kathrine's echolocation. Kathrine landed right behind Swift who was now panting from exhaustion. Swift had to get this move down, she had too! Why couldn't she do it! With a roar of fury, Swift rammed the tree again as hard as she could, pain coursed through her body and she winced. "I think it's time you headed in for the night." Swift turned to see her mother standing a good distance behind her, looking at her with concern.

"I'm not done training yet." Swift told her.

"Swift, you're hurting yourself. Again. Come on, it's time for bed." Swift sighed and began the walk back to the group. People were always interrupting her training, they didn't understand that Swift needed all the training she could get if she was to beat the Champion. Kathrine saw Swift's unhappy look and began walking next to her. "Swift, your training is important I know that but you need to learn that if you don't balance out your training and your rest then bad things are going to happen. You're going to get hurt…again." Kathrine tried to tell her.

"I'm fine." Swift told her, the fur hiding all of the bruises Swift had received during her training.

"In any case, all of us are concerned. No training tomorrow, we're reaching the next city soon and you need to be ready when you fight your fourth gym leader." Kathrine told her..

"But Mom-" Swift protested.

"No 'buts' Swift." Kathrine said to the Furret who sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" She muttered. Kathrine sighed.

"I'm worried about you sweetie…and so is your sister. I'm only trying to protect you." Kathrine said but Swift ignored her, she didn't want to deal with this. Her mother was only holding her back with all this rest, if she rested then she wouldn't be ready for the Champion! Kathrine sighed at her daughter's stubbornness as they finally reached camp.

"Come on kid, there's no way you aren't tired." Ray said to Gir who was still refusing to go to sleep.

"I can't sleep Ray…" Gir said, finally giving in and ready to tell them why she didn't want to but before she was able to, her ears perked, sensing Swift and Kathrine come back. She turned to face them, only to see Swift was unhappy about her training coming to an end and Kathrine looking a bit sad that her daughter wasn't understanding how dangerous overtraining was. Swift was silent as she made herself a spot away from the ring, lying down and closing her eyes. Kathrine smiled a bit at this before looking to Gir. "Time for bed, Gir." Kathrine said to her, the Furret yawning and nodding in response before going away from the ring and lying down next to Swift. Soon, she had fallen fast asleep.

"Are you still worried that Swift is going to get herself killed?" Allie asked all of a sudden, Kathrine nodding in response.

"The kid's been working hard." Ray admitted. "Gotta give her credit for that but it's not gonna do her or anyone else any good…at this rate she'll wind up killing herself."

"Maybe one of us should train with her, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Tails suggested, Kathrine nodding at that statement.

"It'd be best if she had a partner every day." Kathrine said before looking back to the two Furret. "I know Swift would appreciate having a training partner though she doesn't like it when people have to look after her. Please try to make it sound like you aren't doing that." Kathrine asked, all the Pokémon nodding except for Venus who shrugged.

"Don't worry, we will." Allie promised. Meanwhile, Swift lied there awake, hearing every word and glaring at the tree she was looking at. They couldn't see that she was awake, they never have been able to and now that she knew what they were plotting, Swift would make sure her 'training buddies' would stop the second they started.


End file.
